Where To Find Roleplay
Roleplay can be found anywhere on Moon Guard. However, some places are more likely to host than others. Please note that there is no guarantee of finding roleplay in any of these locations; they are merely suggestions. The quality of your roleplay is ultimately in your own hands. It is up to you to take the first step and approach someone you feel like roleplaying with, whether you find them in one of the listed locations or off in the farthest unknown reaches of the game. However, since sometimes finding people is, in fact, the hardest part: this guide is here to help. This article needs your help to expand. Please contribute and update as you see fit. It is requested that the overall atmosphere of the article remain positive -- please err on the side of saying "go here" rather than "avoid there". =Alliance = ---- Alliance RP is undoubtably centered in Stormwind City. However, one can find diverse and spread out RP elsewhere if they know where to look! Stormwind *'Cathedral Square' -- You can often find people congregating in and around the Cathedral. A number of holy and church themed guilds regularly roleplay inside the Cathedral of Light. *'Mage Quarter' -- The Blue Recluse is often a tavern roleplay hub. You can also find people in the Slaughtered Lamb. *'Dwarven District' -- Every night at 9pm server time, the Gnightly Gnews at Gnine is held at the Lion Fountain next to the Mage Quarter in Lion's Rest. *'Old Town' -- The Pig and Whistle Tavern is often full of roleplayers. You can also usually find military or law enforcement roleplayers in the Command Center. Ironforge Military Ward - Bruuk's Corner is sometimes used for roleplay purposes. Hall of Explorers - This area is sometimes used by guilds for events. Darnassus Night elf roleplay can readily be found in Darnassus if you know where to look. People usually meet around the Bank of Darnassus or in the Temple of the Moon. =Horde= ---- Horde RP can easily be found in Silvermoon City and Orgrimmar. There are also other regularly occuring events in Shattrath City and other places in Azeroth. Orgrimmar The central hub for all Horde business, Orgrimmar is constantly packed with people! However, not all of these people are roleplayers, and certain locations are more or less condusive to roleplay than others. The best places to go if you want to meet new RP buddies in Orgrimmar include: *'Valley of Honor' -- While the Valley of Strength generally hosts more people, the Valley of Honor is where more roleplayers go to hang out. The Burning Tusk Tribe adopted one particular tree for a great while, and you can often find persons of all races and affiliations fishing in the stream or lounging in the shade. *'The Wyvern's Tail' -- At this inn/tavern located in the Valley of Honor there is literally a bar fight at least once an hour, as someone questing spooks the hidden Twilight Cultists and sends Gravy ducking behind the counter. It's a marvellous atmosphere for those who are a bit rough around the edges, and often you'll find tough characters drinking and talking inside despite the regular commotion. *'Valley of Wisdom' -- Several guilds and groups hold regular open meetings and events in this location. *'Valley of Spirits' -- This part of town used to be a hotspot for troll and goblin RP. It is emptier than usual lately, what with the rebellion going on in the Barrens and the Kor'kron breathing down the necks of any trolls remaining in Orgrimmar -- however, one can still find a few brave souls slinking around, and chances are good the area will be revitalized once the expansion is played through. Undercity Silvermoon Silvermoon is one of the more active Horde cities, and one can generally find RP by just walking around and looking for interesting people to talk to. But if you need a place to start, here are the hot spots. *'Wayfarer's Rest --' Let's get this out of the way: when people speak of Silvermoon being the Horde-side Goldshire, they mean Wayfarer's Rest. It's not actually that bad. But if you want a place where people are getting drunk and dancing on tables, this is your place. As a rule you won't find much "serious" RP at Wayfarer's (with some shining exceptions), but it's a good place to get your foot in the door -- it's farily common to strike up a conversation in Wayfarer's and move somewhere else. *'South Bazaar' -- The southern end of the Bazaar is like the quiet balcony outside the overcrowded house where a party is going on. Many interesting personalities gather here, but it is an easier place to converse than inside Wayfarer's Rest. *'Murder Row' -- True to its name, if your character is looking to buy or sell or borrow something not entirely legal, this is the place to find your kindred spirits. Shady types frequently loiter along the dusky lane. Murder Row also houses the warlock and rogue trainers, with their respective hideaways. *'Silvermoon Inn' -- This inn has doors onto both Murder Row and the Royal Exchange, taking cues from both locations, and is generally more sedate than Wayfarer's Rest. People are frequently found eating and drinking downstairs, or having more secluded conversations upstairs. It's a welcoming location and people are often open to others sitting down at their table. *'The Royal Exchange' -- With its many benches and trees the Exchange is a common place for people to mill about and be social. Members of the various blood elf guilds often take up formation along the main avenue. *Farstrider Retreat -- This scenic outpost is just a short walk from the main gates of Silvermoon. Although primarily a Farstrider base, many elven organizations share it as a meeting hub. It provides tranquil atmosphere that can't be found in the city. Thunder Bluff pp =Neutral= ---- A number of cross-faction events and roleplay can be found. Dalaran One could argue (reasonably, even) that Dalaran is far from a neutral territory since the Purge. However the non-phased NPCs still don't kick Hordies out (or throw them in the Hold) and so it's still fairly common for both factions to gather there. Shattrath Worlds' End Tavern -- the Burning Tusk Tribe holds a regular "Tavern Night" event every Friday evening at the Tavern. At other times you can generally find at least a few people enjoying the drinks and the Elite Tauren Chieftains and running in terror from the "comedy" stylings of Perry Gatner . One can also enjoy the periodic shows by the Succulent Tart burlesque guild. held on an unguarded area of Aldor Rise. Category:Guides Category:Roleplaying Guides